


reasons wretched and divine

by feistycadavers



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Femdom, Fertility Issues, Humiliation, Impregnation, Manipulation, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Everything, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: “Not necessary,” Dita says. “We do it the old fashioned way.”“You're gonnafuck him?”Brian asks, practically slamming his mug back down on the counter. Tea sloshes onto the granite.“Well, you'll be involved too, sweetheart,” Dita says, as if it's obvious. “I want this to be our baby-” she gestures in a circle, “-notourbaby.” She gestures between her and Tim.or, the one where dita wants a baby and brian can't do it so she gets tim to do it for him.





	reasons wretched and divine

**Author's Note:**

> [claire from bon appetit test kitchen voice] i want you to know i can accept no criticism right now
> 
> it's gross it's bad it's dubcon it goes dark places idk what to tell you
> 
> this has been in the works for a couple years but i recently rewatched the porn movie that inspired it (a divine bitches movie directed by and starring my wonderful friends madeline marlowe and mz berlin respectively) and i missed this unhinged dita taking a 3 am joyride in a work van with tim and manson knocking around unsecured in the back. frankly i was also in the back of said van while this was being written cuz honestly dita did this whole thing i had no choice but to document what she had to say
> 
> extra warnings: this goes to some dark/fucked up places. if infidelity/cheating triggers you i'd smash that back button. same with coerced bi and pregnancy/breeding talk and maybe manipulation/gaslighting? there's not really any gaslighting but idk what else to say lmao. there's also some post-coital regret going on but whoops. comment moderation is on for OBVIOUS reasons!!
> 
> title from jackie & wilson by hozier
> 
> ETA 11/5/19: i have done a DVD commentary on this fic!! [link here](https://bringmoreknives.dreamwidth.org/117271.html)

Late afternoon light pours in through the open kitchen window. Dita places the last of the clean dishes in the drainer, peels her gloves off, and drapes them over the edge of the sink. She watches out the window down the driveway, sees a black car between the trees. Ah, good. He's here. Dita turns to the stove, turns the kettle on in case her guest wants tea.

Soon after, the doorbell rings.

Dita rushes to the door. She opens it to see Tim there, shuffling with the things in his pockets. He looks up, all wide blue doe eyes._ A desirable feature_, Dita notes.

“Hey,” Tim says, pocketing his pack of reds. “Nice to see you.”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Dita says, stepping aside to let Tim into the dark foyer. “I put the kettle on. Would you like some tea?”

“Sure,” Tim says. He smiles, follows her into the kitchen, where he sits at a stool at the island. Dita puts three mugs down, dropping a tea bag into each. “What's Brian up to?” Tim asks. Dita smiles to herself.

“Working, as usual,” Dita remarks. “You know him; he's already thinking about the next album.” Tim laughs once.

“Sounds like him,” he says, glancing around the kitchen. “Should I go get him?”

“Nah,” Dita says, and the kettle begins to whistle, just gently. “Actually, I wanted to speak to you about something before I tell him you're here.” She turns back to the stove, pours the near-boiling water into each mug.

“Oh,” Tim says. Dita can hear his brows furrowed in his voice. “What about?”

“Need any milk or sugar?” Dita asks, setting Tim's mug on the island. He pulls it over, tugs at the string on the tea bag.

“No, thank you,” Tim says. He tilts his head, curious. Dita admires his jawline. Yes. Another good trait.

“So, as you know,” Dita says, heels clicking against the floor as she walks to the fridge, “Brian and I have been trying to conceive for awhile now.”

“Right,” Tim says, seeming uneasy. Dita stirs a splash of milk into her tea.

“Well, it's been about a year now,” she says. “Unfortunately, we had to see a fertility doctor, and it's bad news.” She turns to set her mug on the table, and Tim's mouth is all scrunched up on one side.

“I'm sorry,” Tim says. “Are you...?” He stops himself, gesturing to her not to answer. “Sorry, you don't need to tell me.”

“No, no, it's not me, _ actually_,” Dita says, twirling her spoon in her mug.

“Oh,” Tim says.

“Brian has a terribly low sperm count,” Dita says casually, shrugging. “I'm sure he'd be embarrassed if he knew I told you this.”

“I,” Tim says, looking to the open archway leading from the kitchen to the living room. “Sorry, just, what does this have to do with me?”

“It has everything to do with you, Tim,” Dita says, smiling, red lips and white teeth. She continues, stepping around to Tim's side of the island. “Truth is, we could do the in-vitro thing, since we have the means, but... despite all appearances, I'm a _ modern woman_.” Dita rests her hands on Tim's shoulders from behind. “I thought it best to ask for your help before we get involved in any complicated medical procedures.”

“I don't follow,” Tim says, turning his head a little, as if to look back over his shoulder at Dita. She giggles lightly, squeezes him. There's the sound of boots coming down the stairs, and Dita perks up.

“There he is,” Dita says, walking over to the entrance to the living room, where Brian appears. “Hey sweetheart. Tim's here.” She grabs him by the shirt collar, pulls him down for a kiss.

“Hi honey,” Brian says, then looks over to Tim, offers a wave. “Hey man. What brings you over here?” Brian spots his mug left on the counter, takes a drink.

“Dita invited me,” Tim says, looking back to her. Dita simply smiles as Brian turns back as if to ask why.

“I did,” Dita says, looking to Brian. “I had an idea that might be a solution for why our marriage is struggling.” Brian immediately goes red, sighs.

“Did you tell him?” Brian asks. Dita smirks, nods.

“I mean, if it's any reassurance, I don't care,” Tim tells Brian. “Like, you used to wear more lingerie than Dita does. I'm not surprised your nuts are shot.” Dita laughs, and Tim grins, but Brian doesn't find it as amusing.

“Funny,” Brian deadpans. “Seriously, why's he here and why are we talking about _ that_?”

“Tim's going to get me pregnant,” Dita says.

“I am?” Tim asks. He doesn't appear immediately horrified, so Dita takes this as a good sign.

“Babe-” Brian starts to say, but Dita puts a pointed finger up.

“How long have we been trying to get pregnant with no luck?” Dita asks. “I want to try something different before we resort to artificial means.”

“Wait,” Tim says. “You want me to... donate sperm?” He winces a little at the words.

“Not necessary,” Dita says. “We do it the old fashioned way.”

“You're gonna _ fuck him_?” Brian asks, practically slamming his mug back down on the counter. Tea sloshes onto the granite.

“Well, you'll be involved too, sweetheart,” Dita says, as if it's obvious. “I want this to be our baby-” she gestures in a circle, “-not _ our _ baby.” She gestures between her and Tim.

“I mean,” Tim chokes out, brows furrowed, “I guess I'm okay with it if you are, Brian.”

“I don't know how I feel about this,” Brian says.

“Don't you want me to be happy?” Dita asks, leaning in closer to Brian, winding her fingers up in his tie. “We'll finally have a baby like we always wanted, and I'm ready. I've been taking folic acid and watching my cycle, and I ovulate tomorrow. It's the _ perfect _ timing.”

“I mean, I do want all that,” Brian says, “just. Maybe not so much the watching you get fucked by my employee part.”

“Jeez, Brian,” Dita says, smoothing her hands down his chest. “I thought Tim was your best friend, not just your employee.” Brian makes a face and Tim audibly snort laughs.

“Shut _ up_, Tim,” Brian says.

“Don't be rude to our guest,” Dita says, voice firmer, hands smacking hard on either side of his chest. “I want this, Brian. It'd make me so happy. Don't you want me to be happy?”

“I – yes,” Brian stutters, as Dita's hands fold into fists and pinch at his nipples through his shirt. “Ah--” Brian gasps, and Dita steps back towards Tim, who's seated at the island still, a brow cocked curiously as she pulls Brian over by the sensitive skin.

“Just think about it Brian,” Dita says, a hand grabbing Brian by the crotch, and she grins. Half hard. “See, you want it too. You want me to get pregnant. You're really thinking about it – don't you want to see him fuck me? You wanted to see me fuck all the pretty girls we brought backstage.”

“That's – that's _ different_,” Brian says, going pliant under Dita's touch, red pointed fingers deftly undoing his belt. “We didn't know them; they couldn't--” Brian pauses, can't make himself say it, and Dita looks at him pointedly.

“Couldn't come deep inside me, filling me with _ sperm _, every single drop, sure to knock me up?” Dita remarks.

“Jesus Christ,” Tim says, shifting in his chair a bit, sipping his tea. He seems unsettled seeing Dita being so dominant with Brian, who’s such a control freak when it comes to band things. How sweet.

“Oh, dear,” Dita says, voice softening in an instant as she turns to Tim, immediately dropping to her knees in front of him. Tim almost chokes on his tea. “I'm _ terribly _ sorry for neglecting you like that,” Dita says, her hands resting on Tim's thighs, sliding up. “What do you think?” _ Brian's face must be burning_, she thinks.

“I,” Tim stutters, but Dita's already undoing his belt.

“Be honest, Tim,” Dita purrs, fingers tracing the line of cock in Tim's pants, “I know you've always wanted to fuck me.” Tim pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezes his eyes shut.

“Fuck,” Tim says, “_ fuck _.”

“It's okay,” Dita says. “I know Brian likes to show me off. It's only natural a strong, hot-blooded man such as yourself would sneak a peek, hm?” She rips open the button fly of Tim's jeans and he jumps. “Shh, sweetie. It's fine.” Tim stutters again, mouth opening as if to suggest something, but all that comes out is a soft noise as Dita's hand slides into his briefs. “Oh, _ shit_, Brian, he's fucking _ big- _”

“Yeah, I know,” Brian deadpans behind her. Dita looks at him.

“What do you bunch get up to on tour?” she asks.

“Living on top of each other you sort of tend to see each other in, uh,” Tim says, brows furrowed, as if constructing a sentence is difficult with Dita's fingers around his cock, which it is, “_ compromising _ situations.”

“Or you just hear your guitarist screaming about how big it is in the hotel room over,” Brian says disdainfully. Dita perks up at that.

“Ah, my sweet Tim doesn't discriminate when it comes to gender,” she purrs, giving his cock one long, agonizing stroke, and he stifles a whine. “That's pretty appealing. I've always enjoyed watching two men.” Dita finally frees his length and she gasps, delighted. “It's so long, too,” she says, a red pointed nail trailing up the underside, and Tim shivers. “Perfect for coming even deeper inside me and closer to my womb, hm?”

“I, _ fuck_, yeah, I guess,” Tim's sputtering out, as Dita thumbs the skin back and kisses newly exposed sensitive skin with red lips. 

“I want to taste you first,” Dita says. Tim squirms in his seat.

“Dita,” Brian says, but she’s already dragging her tongue up Tim’s length. 

“You know what they say, Brian,” Dita says, between mouthing wet kisses on hot skin, “happy wife, happy life.” Tim goes pliant under her touch, keening when she closes her mouth over his cock, takes him down.

“Fuck,” Tim gasps. Dita lifts her head, spits.

“I can’t wait to make a baby with you,” she says hurriedly, going right back down again. She can already feel her panties sticking to her. Dita purrs around Tim’s dick, peering up at him through thick black lashes, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. He’s beautiful, different from the way Brian is beautiful. Brian is beautiful because he’s strange, and Tim is beautiful because he’s _ pretty_. Dita reaches a hand up to pull at the buttons of his shirt, popping the top two, and Tim helps with the rest. She suddenly becomes very aware of Brian’s eyes on her and she makes a noise, popping her lips off Tim’s cock. “Brian, sweetheart, I don’t want you to feel left out,” she says, turning back to him and waving him over.

“I can see just fine from over here,” Brian says. He doesn’t sound too happy about all this. He’d surely be thankful later on.

“Brian, come here,” Dita says firmly. Brian obeys. She turns her attention to his cock, sliding her hand over the visible ridge in his pants. “I told you you were going to be an active participant, honey. Don’t you want to help me get pregnant?” Her voice drops to a whisper. “Don’t you want to watch Tim fuck me? And slide his cock into my pussy?” Brian’s dick jerks visibly at the words.

“I want you to be happy,” Brian says weakly, and Dita smiles. Of course he does.

“Then get down here and help me suck this dick,” Dita says, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking. He comes down hard onto his knees next to her, and Dita kisses him softly, closed-mouth, leaving a hint of red on his unpainted mouth. “Now where was I?” She’s silent for a moment, waits for Brian to answer.

“You were… sucking his dick,” he offers.

“Ah right,” Dita says, turning back to Tim. “This big, beautiful, uncut dick.” Her voice comes out almost wistful. She laves her tongue up the underside. “It’s so thick. Do you think it’ll hurt me, Brian? Do you think it’ll make me sore?” When Brian doesn’t answer, she grabs his tie again, pulls him closer, close enough Tim shrinks away. “I asked you a question.”

“I--” Brian stutters, face blushed red, “yeah, probably. Fuck.”

“Are you sure about all this?” Tim asks, and Dita turns back to him, softens instantly.

“Of course we’re sure,” she says sweetly. “He’s not very appreciative right now but he’s going to be so thankful for your help later.” She turns back to Brian, raking her nails across his scalp. “Besides, it’s not like he’s never had a dick in his mouth before.”

“Babe--” Brian says, but Dita cuts him off.

“What did I say about you being an active participant?” Dita snaps. “It’s not really _ our _ baby if you don’t help me. I don’t care if those other times were different. This is now and you’re helping me get his dick wet for my pussy. Understood?” Brian nods. “Good. I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too,” Brian says weakly.

“Open your mouth for me, honey,” Dita purrs, and Brian does. She guides his head down, fingers knotted in his hair as she pushes him down onto Tim’s cock. Tim flinches, hisses. “Watch your teeth,” Dita orders, putting her other hand under his jaw, moving his mouth for him. Dita turns her eyes up at Tim, who’s watching with wide eyes, his breath shallow. “There you go,” she whispers to Brian. “That’s a good boy.” She pushes him down further and Brian gags, retches, so she pulls him back up off the cock. “I want you to get that dick so wet it slides all the way in right to the top of my cunt on the first stroke,” Dita says firmly.

“Shit,” Brian murmurs, but Dita kisses his cheek. She dips her fingers into his mouth, gathers spit, smears it onto Tim’s cock.

“Do you need my help, or can you do it yourself?” Dita asks.

“I can do it,” Brian says. When he doesn’t go back down right away, she waits. He hesitates for a long moment before finally taking Tim back down, just closing his mouth around the head of his dick.

“C’mon baby, you can take more than that,” Dita says, her hand gentle on the back of his head. Tim shifts in the chair a little as she encourages him further down. “How far do you think you can take it down?” Brian makes a noise in response, and Tim’s breath catches loudly. Dita’s other hand slides up Tim’s body to his collarbone, tracing the dip there with her nails. “How’s he doing, Tim?” Tim gnaws his lips together.

“I don’t know,” Tim says. “Not bad for his first try.” Dita shifts back up off her knees, takes Tim’s head in her hands.

“Wait till you feel how wet I am,” she whispers, too quiet and too close to Tim’s ear for Brian to hear over the wet sounds of his own mouth. Tim’s hand comes up to her waist, touches the boning of her corset under her blouse. She undoes the buttons, revealing the eyelash lace trim of her bra underneath. “You can touch them,” Dita says, and Tim does, his other hand coming up to grab a handful, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Dita knows how long he’s wanted this. The last two years spent stealing glances at her.

“Fuck,” Tim pants out. He dips his head down, mouths wet at the pale skin between her tits, licks along the lace of her bra. Dita notices a distinct silence and looks down to see Brian is watching.

“Excuse me,” Dita says, “did I say you could stop?” Brian quickly shakes his head no and goes right back to sucking Tim’s cock, earning a soft moan into Dita’s chest. “God, I love watching you do that. That’s devotion right there. I love that you’d suck dick for me.” She reaches back down, pulls Brian’s head up, spit stringing from his mouth. “Ask him,” Dita demands.

“What?” Brian coughs out, wiping his mouth.

“Ask Tim to get me pregnant,” Dita says. “Ask him to fuck your wife.”

Brian is quiet for a moment. Doesn’t say it. Doesn’t want to say it. Doesn’t have the option to not say it. Dita grins at him, knowing they’re both thinking the same thing. He looks away to Tim.

“Please fuck my wife,” Brian says, defeated. “Please get her pregnant.” Dita giggles, brushes her fingers through Brian’s hair.

“Yeah,” Tim says. “Okay. Yeah.”

Dita grabs Tim’s arm and hauls him off to the couch.

By the time Brian catches up with them, Dita’s already stripped her skirt and blouse off, Tim leaning back into one arm of the couch, watching her unhook her bra. Dita watches his eyes as she drops it away from her chest, blue dark and wanting, and he reaches up to hook his painted fingers into the waistband of her panties. She feels them being watched and glances over at Brian, who’s standing there rather dumbly, looking lost.

“Sit,” Dita orders. He drops into the opposite side of the couch from Tim, and Dita lets Tim pull her panties down. She can feel them stick to her. She adjusts the stay up tops of her stockings and steps out of the panties, tosses them into Brian’s lap. “You can have that for now,” Dita remarks. Brian looks them over as she steps out of her heels and knees up onto the couch, straddling Tim’s lap, his jeans still undone, cock still out. “Thank you so much for helping us, Tim,” Dita says, brushing her fingers through blonde hair, his wide hands on her hips, sliding up the silk of her corset. “I think this could really fix our marriage.”

“Yeah?” Tim asks, all bedroom eyes. Dita nods.

“Really,” she says. She finally pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss, and she ignores Brian’s noises of protest from next to them as Tim licks into her mouth, down her neck, over her tits to catch a nipple in his mouth. Dita keens, pulls back, moves to crawl down the couch to Brian. “I want to see your wedding ring,” Dita says, feeling Tim shift up onto his knees behind her. His hands grab at her ass as she takes Brian’s hand and thumbs over his ring. She jumps a bit when she feels the wet heat of Tim’s mouth on her cunt instead of the hard cock she’s expecting, but purrs out a moan. “Oh, fuck,” she whispers, her arms shaking to keep her upright as Tim licks into her.

“You’re soaked,” Tim’s voice says behind her, his thumb dipping into her, and Dita shudders. Brian’s face flushes impossibly deeper.

“C’mon, fuck me,” Dita grits out. “Put a fucking baby in me, Tim.” His weight shifts again and then there’s the hot length of his cock against her, one hand braced on her ass as he aligns himself and pushes in. Dita gasps, cries out, grabbing onto Brian to steady herself. “Oh, fuck,” Dita moans, “Brian, it’s so _ big_.” Tim’s hand slides up to the curve of her back as he starts moving, slow, deep strokes, and Dita has never felt this full in her life. “Oh my _ god_. More.”

“Yeah, you good?” Tim asks, and Dita turns back to look at him, nods quickly. He grabs onto her hips then, picking up his pace, pulling her back onto his cock as he fucks into her. Dita gasps, her fingers winding in Brian’s shirt.

“Yeah, like that, fuck,” Dita gasps. “Fuck, Brian, it’s so good. I want you to jerk off.” Brian hesitates for just a moment too long, and Dita grabs his cock through his pants again. “Look how fucking hard you are watching me get fucked,” Dita remarks. “C’mon, you can feel my tits if you want.” Tim leans down over her, grabs her shoulder, starts fucking her hard, the loud smack of skin hitting skin seeming to ring in her ears. “Oh, fuck, yeah, Tim,” Dita grits out.

“Shit,” Tim pants out, pounding into her, and all Brian can do is watch her. Dita bites back a grin as he undoes his belt, reaches in to work himself.

“Keep going just like that,” Dita says, breathless, feeling her orgasm rising in her hips. “Fuck, Brian, tell me you love me.”

“I love you,” Brian says. Dita’s eyes nearly roll back in her head.

“Kiss me while I come on his cock,” she orders, and he does. She comes crying out into Brian’s mouth, shuddering and clenching around Tim, his nails digging into her as he fucks her through it. She pants hard, pushes herself back upright, and Tim slides out just long enough for Dita to turn over and lay back against Brian, throwing one leg over the back of the couch. Tim slicks right back into her, oversensitive, curving up at just the right angle, making her sob out a moan. “Brian, fuck, hold my leg,” Dita says, “hold it like you’re gonna have to hold it in the delivery room.” Brian’s hand goes behind her knee, spreading her open even further.

“Fuck,” Tim murmurs, his hands under her thighs, holding them back. He goes right back to that quick, rough pace, and Dita arches into it, feeling Brian’s cock hard against her back even through the corset.

“Yeah, c’mon, _ own _ that pussy,” Dita pants, nodding him on. “Fuck, you better come inside me so fucking deep--”

“Shit,” Brian whispers behind her, and Dita rolls her head back to rest onto his shoulder. She reaches back to wind her fingers in his hair.

“Fuck, baby,” Dita says, over the loud slick of Tim’s cock slamming into her, “we’re finally gonna have a baby. Just think about taking care of your pregnant wife knowing you’re caring for another man’s child.” Brian shifts underneath her. “Brian. Baby. Everybody’s gonna know.”

“What?” Brian asks.

“Everyone’s gonna know the baby isn’t yours,” Dita says, keening when Tim spreads her open with his thumbs. “What are all the tabloids gonna say when we have a beautiful blonde-haired blue-eyed baby? Everybody’s gonna know it’s Tim’s.” Dita watches Brian’s expression shift as he looks over Dita’s body, down to where Tim is pounding into her.

“Fuck,” Tim grits out, grabbing onto her corset to steady himself.

“Oh, fuck, fuck yeah, come all the way inside me--” Dita says, and Tim stills all the way inside her, moaning through gritted teeth. She can feel him jerk inside of her, filling her up, spilling come into her. “Hold my legs back, Brian, hold--”

“Shit,” Brian says again, as he helps Dita to keep her legs back. Tim’s breathless, pulling out, falling back onto his heels on the couch.

“Don’t let any leak out,” Dita says, reaching down to dip her fingers into herself, assuring not a drop has slipped out. “Fuck, thank you, Tim,” she says. “Brian, thank Tim.”

Brian hesitates yet again. After a long pause and a deep breath, he gives in.

“Thank you, Tim.”

Tim doesn’t say anything as he gets up. He steps out, gathers his shirt from the kitchen floor, and doesn’t say anything when he leaves. Dita just hears the door close and rests her hand flat on her belly, thinking about how soon it will start to curve out and swell with Tim’s baby. She sighs, finally content.

**Author's Note:**

> skold.tumblr.com
> 
> wanna send me a prompt/request? [here's my personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marinaspromptmeme/profile)


End file.
